The Heart of Everything
by MinuTheKid
Summary: A story about four shinobi and their friendship. A story about a blind daughter and a different romance. A story about two men, who never thought to be fallen in love togehter.


**Prolo** **g** **e**

 **Memories**

Es war eine trübe und sehr windigen Tag im Land des Feuers. Jeder Baum trug ein schönes Kleid mit vielen leistungsstarken rot, orange und gelbe Blätter. Der Himmel war grau und ein paar kleine Tropfen fielen auf den Straßen von Konoha. Herbst ist gekommen.

Die Tropfen fielen auf den Schilfdächern. Viele Menschen, die draußen auf dem kalten Wetter waren, halten Sonnenschirme und die meisten der Kinder spielen, sie in waterpuddles gesprungen, um alles in der Nähe von ihnen spritzen.

Ein paar Tropfen laut auf bestimmte Fenster zu einem bestimmten Gebäude schlug: die Residenz des Hokage der fünfte, Tsunade.

Sie war im Büro, sitzen auf ihren Platz als hokage und sah, mit einem ernsten Blick auf das Team vor ihr. Shizune, in der Nähe von Tsunade mit Tonton auf ihren Armen, sah ängstlich zu ihr.

"Sind Sie sicher mit Ihrer Wahl?", Fragte sie nachdenklich. Aber Tsunade starrte an die Wand vor ihr, keine Antwort. So Shizune seufzte, sah Tonton ihr Fragen.

"Vielleicht solltest du eine andere Shinobi zu dieser Mission wählen. Schließlich ist es eine wichtige Aufgabe und ich bin nicht sicher, ob die drei sind bereit, eine Tochter eines Barons zu schützen ohne Jounin"

Tsunade seufzte und sah sie nur an.

"Sie werden eine Jounin in Grenze zu bekommen. Keine Panik, die drei sind alle großen Shinobi"

"Aber nur zwei Chunin und eine Genin? Komm Tsunade, man kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" Shizune war ungewollt laut. Tsunade starrte an die Wand.

"Ich meine es ernst"

"Hast du etwas Sake zu trinken, wenn Sie Entscheidungen wie das zu machen?"

"... Vielleicht manchmal", antwortete Tsunade.

Shizune wollte noch etwas sagen, aber die Tür öffnete und drei Shinobi betrat das Büro: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno und Rock Lee.

Die weibliche Shinobi verneigte sich vor Tsunade.

"Wir sind so sorry für die Verspätung", sagte sie und blickte kurz auf Naruto. Er schmollte, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und sah sehr gelangweilt. Sakura sah anrgy ihn an.

»Warum haben Sie müssen vier Portionen Ramen zu essen?"

"Sie wissen, Ich mag Ramen! Und ich esse es sehr oft! Und ich war sehr hungrig!"

"Sie sind immer hungrig!"

"Wenn ramen ist die Mahlzeit, natürlich!"

Sie diskutierten und wurde lauter. Lee versucht, den Kampf der Mitglieder des Team sieben niederzulassen, aber es hat nicht funktioniert. A vergeblich Wut zeigte sich auf Tsunades Stirn. Shizune ging ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt. Und der fünfte Hokage sprach.

"Ihr drei sind nicht hier, um über Ramen bestreiten!", Sagte sie laut. "Sie sind sie für eine wichtige Mission! Also, wenn Sie an diesem intance nicht ruhig sind, wird ein weiteres Team die Mission ein anderes Land mit einer Tochter eines Barons zu bekommen! "

Naruto und Sakura sofort sind ruhig wie Mäuse. Lee atmete und Shizune Tsunade lächelte. Manchmal wirkt sie wie eine echte hokage.

"Wir sind mit einer Tochter gehen?", Fragte Sakura. "Als ihr Beschützer?"

Tsunade nickte und schaute zu Naruto. Er fühlte sich sofort angegriffen.

"Was? Ich bin ein guter Beschützer!"

"Ich hoffe es ...", dachte sie. Lee lächelte.

"Ich denke, wir können den Auftrag zu verwalten, so dass Sie sehr stolz auf uns sein! Und unsere Senseis auch!" Er denkt immer an seinem Sensei. Das war kein großes Geheimnis, in das Dorf.

Tsunade sah Shizune. Ihre Zeit für Givin die Team Informationen über die Mission.

Sie zog ein Stück Papier aus ihren Kleidern und gab es Sakura. Naruto und Lee spähte über die Schulter auf das Papier. Oder auf das Bild von der Tochter.

"Das ist die Tochter", erklärte sie. "Sie hat einen Sohn eines Grafen in einem anderen Land zu heiraten, und Sie werden sie auf dem Weg zu schützen. Sie erhalten eine gewisse Unterstützung erhalten, wenn Sie drei ankommen Suna. Und eine Jounin wollen mit euch gehen. "

Naruto grinste zu dem Bild. Es zeigte eine junge Frau von 17, vielleicht 18 Jahre mit langen dunklen Haaren und einem freundlichen Lächeln. Das Mädchen sah aus wie ein ganz normaler Mensch. Nur eines stand: ihre Augen waren von einem Verband abgedeckt.

"Warum trägt sie einen Verband?", Fragte Lee naiv. "Hat sie betrieben worden war?"

"Nein, sie ist blind, seit sie geboren wurde", sagte Tsunade. Naruto hat einen traurigen Blick, Sakura sah zu ihrem Lehrer.

"Und wir begleiten sie zu ihrer Hochzeit?"

Tsunade nickte Naruto nahm das Bild und sah immer noch auf sie. So diese junge Frau noch nie gesehen hat antything? Keine Menschen, Tieren oder Farben? Wusste sie, was Farben sind?

"Sie werden zu Suna reisen, dann ein Jounin geht mit Ihnen das letzte Stück Weg und dann werden Sie wiederkommen. Die Art und Weise kann gefährlich sein, wird eine andere Shinobi die Tochter anzugreifen und sie muss von allen von euch zu schützen. Sie ist blind, aber nicht dumm. Sie verfügt über ein umfangreiches Wissen und eine Menge von Männern will ihren Mann zu sein. Sie müssen sie zu beschützen! "

Sakura und Lee akzeptiert, nur Naruto could'nt nehmen seine Augen von dem Bild. Etwas Seltsames steht auf der es ihm. Natürlich ist die junge Frau war sehr schön, aber es gibt etwas, was er nicht begreifen kann ...

"... Naruto!"

"H-Huh? Was?"

"Glauben Sie, dass Sie bereit sind, für diese Mission sind?" Tsunade starrte den Jungen mit ihren braunen Augen. "Sie sind der einzige Genin in diesem Team-"

"Ich weiß!", Sagte er laut. "Ich weiß, ich bin die einzige Genin! Sie müssen nicht, mir zu sagen, aber ich werde ein großer Ninja sein und den Schutz dieser Tochter eines Barons ist ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung! "

Tsunade lächelte.

"Great! Haben Sie noch Fragen?"

Sakura ihre Hand halten in der Hoch.

"Wo ist das Mädchen jetzt?"

"Sie ist in einem Hotel mit zwei Bodyguards", erklärte Shizune. "Morgen werden Sie sie auf dem großen Eingang-Konoha zu erfüllen"

Lee hatte eine Frage zu.

"Und wie ist ihr Name?"

"Das ist für Sie nicht relevant. Es ist ein Geheimnis, nur die Eltern ihren Namen"

Das Treffen endete und die drei verließ das Büro.


End file.
